White & Nerdy
by AnimeCatGirl16
Summary: NO LONGER TO BE CONTINUED. SEE PROFILE FOR MORE INFO.


KFGirl: Here's a song from Weird Al Yankovic! White & Nerdy. Just ame out with his new album. 'Straight Outta Lynwood' Enjoy! You can guess I don't own it either as well as TMM. -.-;

* * *

White and Nerdy

_They see me mowin'...my front lawn_

_I know they're all thinkin' I'm so white nerdy_

_Think I'm_ _just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Can't ya see I'm white and nerdy?_

_Look at me I'm white and nerdy_

_I wanna roll with...the gangstas_

_But so far they all think I'm too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Really, really white and nerdy_

Masaya got out of bed and slipped into his day outfit. White shirt with shirt pockets for his pens, blue overalls with the stretchy part over his shoulders, the waist part his belly button, and tan shoes. Then he put on his square glasses and brushed his somewhat white overbite teeth. Then says bye to his mom in a nasally voice before leaving.

_First in my class there at MIT_

_Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D_

_MC Escher, that's my favorite MC_

_Keep your 40, I'll just have an Earl Gray Tea_

_My rims never spins - to the contrary_

_You'll find that they're quite stationary_

_All of my action figures are cherry_

_Stephen Hawking's in my library _

_My MySpace page is all totally pimped out_

_Got people beggin' for my top 8 spaces_

_Yo, I know pi to a thousand places_

_Ain't got no grills, but I still wear braces_

_I order all my sandwiches with mayonnaise_

_I'm a whiz at minesweeper, I could play for days_

_Once you see my sweet moves, you're going to stay amazed_

_My fingers movin' so fast, I'll set the place ablaze_

_There's no killer app I haven't run_

_Do vector calculus just for fun_

_I ain't got a gat but I got a soldering gun_

"_Happy Days" is my favorite theme song_

_I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong_

_I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on_

_I'm fluent in JaveScript as well as Klingon_

_Here's the part I sing on..._

_They see me roll on.. my segway_

_I know in my heart they think I'm white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Can't ya see I'm white and nerdy?_

_Look at me, I'm white and nerdy_

_I'd like to roll with..the gangstas_

_Although it's apparent I'm too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_I'm just too white and nerdy_

_How'd I get so white and nerdy? _

Dren got up out of his bed, somehow already dressed. He went over to his computer, and started doing math problems on it, for fun! After that he starts to play D&D, and that goes on for hours!

_I've been browsin', inspectin'_

_X-Men comics, you know I collect 'em_

_The pens in my pockets, I must protect 'em_

_My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored_

_Shoppin online for deals on some writeable media_

_I edit Wikipedia_

_I memorized the "Holy Grail" really well_

_I can recite right now and have you ROTFLOL_

_I got a business doin' web sites_

_When my friends need some code, who do they call?_

_I do HTML for 'em all_

_Even made a homepage for my dog_

_Yo, I got myself a fanny pack_

_They were havin' a sale down at The Gap_

_Spending my nights with a roll of bubble wrap_

_Pop pop, hope no one sees me..gettin' freaky_

_I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour cream_

_I was in the A/V club and Glee Club and even the chess team_

_Only question I ever thought was hard_

_What, do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?_

_I spend the weekend the weekend at the Rennisance Fair_

_Got my name on my underwear._

_They see me strollin'...they laughin'_

_And rollin' their eyes 'cause I'm so white and nerdy_

_Just because I'm white and nerdy_

_Just because I'm white and nerdy_

_All because I'm white and nerdy_

_Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy_

_I wanna bowl with.. the gangstas_

_But oh well, it's obvious I'm white nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Look at me, I'm white and nerdy_

Masaya and Dren both met up and skipped off to school like a couple a' nerds. People ask them their names, and they both turn back and grab their underwear, which has their names on it.

* * *

KFGirl: (snicker)(snicker)

Masaya: ... O.O WTF!

Kish: O.O LOL! Ah ha! You and Dren are so nerdy!

Dren: muffled voice from a garbage can

KFGirl: R&R please:D


End file.
